


Love

by Anonymous



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Red Boy's parents explain what sex is.He ends up explaining it to his best friend Xiaotian.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Xiaotian goes by they/them because they're figuring out their pronouns.

“Red Boy?”

He looked up from his book at his mother’s call. Princess Iron Fan entered his room, her husband following after her. “Yes, Mama?” His parents glanced at each other, looking nervous about something. “Is something wrong?”

“No, my dear sweet boy, but it is something important.” His mother said, settling onto the bed next to him. “Your father and I think it’s time you learn where babies come from.” Red made a face. “I know, but you’re at the age where you’ll start feeling...things.”

“Like what I feel for Xiaotian?” Red said brightly. Qi Xiaotian was his best friend, the child of his father’s ally the Monkey King. They had been playing together since Xiaotian had been created decades ago. His parents exchanged another look, this one more calculating. “They’re really pretty and sweet!” he added.

“Do you love Xiaotian, son?” His father asked. He nodded eagerly. “Okay, that’s good to know. Yes, like what you might feel for Xiaotian. The thing that creates babies is something you want to do with someone you love very very much.”

“Some people save it for marriage and it’s become a tradition.”

Red’s eyes sparkled.

_ Marriage…with Xiaotian! _

-_-

Red Boy had honestly forgotten about his sexual education lesson the next time his family went to Flower Fruit Mountain. He ran off to play with Xiaotian as their parents walked inside to talk. Everything was normal until…

“We got all muddy,” Red complained. He and Xiaotian had been playing by the river when they had slipped in some mud. Now they were all muddy and dirty. “Oh, Mama will be so mad about the mess.” He tried to wipe off some of the mud but that just spread it around more.

“I know a place where we can get cleaned up!” Xiaotian grabbed his hand and led him down the river to a small cliff. They released his hand to scramble down some steps, leading to a set of steaming pools. “These are hot springs! Dad always uses these to give me a bath.” the young monkey said, tail swishing as they pulled off their clothes to dunk them into the nearest spring, soon jumping in. When they came back up, they had slipped into their human form.

Red followed their example, sliding into the spring next to them. He let out a sigh at the warmth of the water. After swirling his clothes, he was soon satisfied that they were clean and laid on a nearby tree branch. When he turned, Xiaotian was staring at him funny. “What?” he asked. “Do I have mud in my hair?”

“No,” they said. “But the thing between your legs is different than mine.”

He glanced down. His cock was out and exposed and it looked a little bigger. “Has your father not told you where babies come from?” Xiaotian shook his head. “Well, this is my penis. Father also says it’s called a cock. What do you have?”

Xiaotian looked around before hopping out of the pool. Red followed, kneeling next to his friend. The younger spread his legs, revealing folds. Something about it made his stomach warm and fuzzy. “Sometimes, at night, I think about you and I get really warm,” they admitted. “And then my stomach gets fuzzy and I start leaking this goop from here.”

“You have a vagina. It’s also called a cunt.” Red explained, recognizing his own signs. “When she and Father were telling me where babies come from, Mama said that’s called arousal. It means your body is preparing for a cock to go inside you. That’s called sex and that’s where babies come from.” Xiaotian said that they got aroused when they thought about him!

“How does sex work? Dad always gets weird when I ask where babies come from.”

Red grinned, proud to teach Xiaotian something new. “The way Mama explained is that when someone with a cock and someone with a cunt loves each other very much, they make each other happy enough to be aroused!” He frowned. “But it’s not always like that and it's not just for babies and most people save it for marriage.”

“Let’s get married then!” Red stared at Xiaotian. They aimed that sweet grin at him. “I really, really love you.” Their cheeks flushed at the admittance. “I really wanna marry you and make you happy, including like that.”

“I really want to marry you too!” he said, happiness swelling in his chest and the warmth swelling in him. “But, I don’t know how a marriage ceremony works.”

“I think all that matters are the prayers to the ancestors and a vow," Xiaotian said after a moment of thought. Red had to agree. So they both settled down, mentally sending up prayers to their ancestors. Red prayed that he made Xiaotian happy and loved. When they finished, Xiaotian cleared his throat. “I, Qi Xiaotian, swear to make you happy the best I can.”

Red nodded. “I, Red Boy, swear to make you happy the best I can.” They smiled at each other. “So, my parents say that the people kiss on the lips after this.” They leaned forward, gently brushing their lips against each other. They parted and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I don’t think we did that right. Let’s try again.”

They leaned in again. This time, the kiss was much slower. On some thought, Red let his tongue lick against Xiaotian’s lip. When they parted for air, his love looked down. “I think you got bigger!” He looked down to see that he did look bigger, some of what his father had called precum leaking out of the tip. “Can I touch it?” Red nodded, a grunt escaping him as Xiaotian’s hand wrapped around him and his fingers started to drag up and down. “Oh! It’s gotten even bigger! I’m so happy I made you happy like this.”

“Have I made you happy?”

“Yes,” Xiaotian said, spreading his legs so Red could see. Their cunt was starting to leak something, the little pearl part of him red. “You can touch me too.” they encouraged, releasing his cock to lean back some more. Red followed that request, gently rubbing what his Mama had called the lips, gathering some of that arousal on his fingers. When he stopped, Xiaotian panted out “Can we kiss some more?"

Red nodded, following the request. This time Xiaotian opened their mouth a little when his tongue pressed against their lips. He took the invitation. The feeling of their tongues sliding against one another only made the warm feeling in his stomach grow. When they pulled apart, they just wanted to return.

"I wanna be married fully," Xiaotian whined, leaning down to spread their legs again. This time it was inviting instead for study. The entire sight of them was inviting, with flushed cheeks and a hazy look in their eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Daddy says my cock goes in your cunt." The words were slurred in Red's excitement. He couldn't wait to be married fully to Xiaotian! Moving between their legs, he spread their folds with his fingers before carefully moving the head of his cock into Xiaotian. He went slow, remembering Mama's words about going slow the first time. 

Despite the speed, tears beaded in the other's eyes when he entered them. “You feel so big in me,” they mumbled out. Red paused now and then to let Xiaotian adjust to the feel before continuing to move into him. Finally, he was all the way in, their lips pressing against his end. Xiaotian had wrapped their legs around him, hugging him close as they trembled, getting used to feeling so full. 

Red was trembling as well. It felt... really nice to be in Xiaotian like this. His cock was surrounded by a warmth he had never felt before, velvety and wet. It clamped on him like a vice, holding him in.

"What now?" Xiaotian asked finally. Their voice was rough from the tears, but they were panting as well. Red tried to say something but nothing was coming to mind. Instead, some instinctual part of him took over.

He slid out, ignoring Xiaotian's whine, before sliding back in. Sparks of pleasure rolled through his system as he rocked back and forth, in and out of Xiaotian. His spouse was letting out noises as their face contorted into expressions of pleasure as he thrust into them. Noises were escaping him as well- grunts and moans as his cock was sucked into their cunt.

He was so happy that they loved each other enough to be married fully like this.

“Red, Red, Red…” Xiaotian moaned, nails digging into his back. The cries of his name only increased his pace as he drilled into his spouse. The warmth in him grew and grew and grew…

“Red!” That was Xiaotian’s cry of his name, their body arching as their insides clamped down on his cock, a fluid spilling over him. This must be orgasm then. The sight was enough to make him groan, shooting his cum into Xiaotian.

They laid together, enjoying the happiness that their love had brought. "I love you." Red said, pressing a kiss to Xiaotian's cheek.

"I love you too." Xiaotian sighed happily, returning the kiss. Red purred, nuzzling into their hair.

They made love again a few more times. By the time that they had finished and cleaned themselves up, their clothes were dry and it was time for Red to go. "Love you!" Xiaotian said, waving as his father picked him up.

"Love you too!" Red called back before his mother had whisked them away.

He couldn't wait for next time.


End file.
